superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Frances Olympia
- Frances Olympia's taunt at her enemies. Frances Evanna Olympia is a female hero who has the power of Spirit Summoning, an ancient kind of magic that aids her when in a fight. History Not much is known about her as she is a mysterious young girl. Very few people really knew her but they don't talk about it as she wants to keep her true identity secret. Where she came from was unknown too. She became a hero because of personal problems. She's going to take on the life of a superhero to find out her true self. Appearance Why is she called the Violet Warlock? Easy. She has purple hair, eyes, clothes and even the light produced by her powers. She has hair reaching to the half of her back which is tied back. She has a beautiful face and fair complexion. She is of above average height and has a slim body built. Personality She may be mysterious and secretive, she's kind and cheerful but aggresive and does everything to defend her comrades in times of trouble. Powers and Abilities She has the power of Spirit Summoning, the ability to summon spirits from another dimension. She is more on the magic side. This ability gives her to summon the Elementals, spirits with elemental powers. They are: *'Salamander' - The elemental of fire. Can conjure fire storms, raining fireballs and raging flares. A fire giant with a salamander tail. *'Sylph' - The elemental of wind. Can summon tornadoes, wind as sharp as blades and vacuum winds. A woman made purely of air and clouds. *'Undine' - The elemental of water and ice. Can summon giant waves, pelt ice shards and freeze almost anything. A woman made of water and ice. *'Gnome' - The elemental of earth. Can create earthquakes, sandstorms or solid rock shields. An earth giant with a giant hammer. When she reaches the peak of her limit, she opens up new elements and new Elementals, which are: *'Fulmen '- The elemental of lightning. Can create thunderstorms, thunderbolts and thunder spears. A golem made of lightning and clouds. *'Berula' - The elemental of nature. Can create vine whips, flower blades and poison stems. A woman cloaked with flowers, branches and leaves. *'Lux' - The elemental of light. Can create blasts of light or beams of energy. A big ball of light with hands. *'Tenebris' - Lux's counterpart and the elemental of darkness. Can summon dark spirits or create balls of shadows. An blob of dark mass with a black aura around it. She uses magical gloves to summon these spirits. If she doesn't have one, she's powerless. Unlocking the other Elementals is very risky and extremely hard to do. Plus, it is limited. Frances summons a spirit by concentrating really hard, asking the spirit to come from the other world to help her. Contacting a spirit is very hard to do and needs a lot of time to do and consumes much of her power and stamina. Due to this, she collapses after summoning 2 or 3 spirits. Her sole weakness is psychic power. When psychic power is near while she summons a spirit, she couldn't contact the spirit or concentrate well because the psychic power is interfering with her and the spirit. That's why, to back up her hard-to-do summoning powers, she throws purple balls of energy at the target that stuns it for some minutes. She can also shoot a thin beam of purple light at the target, causing a small explosion. Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:Teen Category:Humans Category:Born in 1995 Category:Heroes